


Test Four

by Sintari (OriginalSintari)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalSintari/pseuds/Sintari
Summary: After Urahara's three tests, Ichigo learns the all-important lesson that he can't win 'em all (and sometimes he doesn't even want to.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, Ichigo is of-age, but I put the underage tag on here just in case...

"Kurosaki-kun, you have passed Test Three!" Urahara sang out cheerily.

Ichigo slumped, leaning on his newly realized zanpaktou, the hem of his hakama trailing in the dirt. Worrying at his newly lopsided hat, Urahara watched as Ichigo, panting and obviously exhausted, picked himself back up. Not for the first time, Urahara noticed how much fighting became Ichigo. His eyes traveled down the baggy robes and up again.

"You did it, Kurosaki-kun," he repeated brightly, then politely held out his hand.

"You tried to kill me. You really tried to kill me." Ichigo's voice was rueful and he ignored the offered hand.

Maintaining his broad smile, Urahara waved the accusation away, declaring, "Yes, and now you're a shinigami!"

By this time, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu had appeared from their hiding place behind some of his lovely and convenient rocks. The training area he'd created really was a marvel in every way, he thought, far superior to the original.

"Let me guess," Ichigo groused at all of them, brushing dirt off his knees. "Time for Test Four?"

Urahara spared a glance for Tessai. "You could say that. But this part of the training is very dangerous. So dangerous that we two must conduct it in private, Kurosaki-kun."

Tessai nodded, herding a protesting Jinta and a characteristically subdued Ururu to the ladder.

When they were gone, Ichigo turned to him incredulously. "More dangerous than that?"

The boy really was handsome, even with his brows knit together like that. So ferocious.

One shunpo, and Urahara was directly behind him, so close he could smell mingled sweat and dandruff shampoo. He slid his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo was trying, and failing, to maintain that sardonic edge to his voice. Oh yes, Urahara had been a teenager once. He remembered it well.

He moved one hand down over Ichigo's cock. It was hard, like only a teenage boy's cock could be. Urahara remembered that, too.

"Never mind, never mind," he said soothingly. "But now you must be quiet and do what I say, Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo squirmed beneath his hand and Urahara tightened his grip on the boy's waist, pulling their bodies flush together. Even from profile he could see how wide Ichigo's eyes had grown.

"You perv..." Ichigo sputtered, but Urahara gave the cock in his hand an experimental rub and the protest turned into a hitching breath.

"Doesn't it feel good, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo immediately responded to the touch. "Oh yes, Kurosaki-kun likes that." Ichigo couldn't deny the truth of that. He'd managed to catch his breath after the fight, but now he was panting again.

"Has someone done this for you before, Kurosaki-kun? I hear teenagers these days are quite rebellious. Tessai says the public schools are regular dens of vice." Ichigo started to answer, but Urahara placed one finger from his free hand over his lips. He smiled against Ichigo's neck. "That was a rhetorical question, Kurosaki-kun. When I want you to make noise, you'll know."

"I'll bet it was Inoue-chan," he mused, noting that Ichigo had both obeyed and kept silent. "Did you ever ask her to touch it, you naughty boy? Has she, perhaps, taken it out?" Ichigo stifled a small sound now. Through the thick robe, Urahara felt him stiffening even more. He bent so that he could whisper in Ichigo's ear. "Take it out, Kurosaki-kun."

There was a short, expectant pause, and then Ichigo, with a grunt, obeyed. Urahara took perverse satisfaction in watching over his shoulder as he fumbled with the robes. Ichigo gasped at, Urahara guessed, the feel of the air on his bare skin.

He palmed Ichigo's cock again. It was long, warm, and incredibly hard. He rested his hand there while continuing his questions.

"Or do you like boys, Kurosaki-kun? I like boys." Compelled with the sudden urge to prove this, Urahara ran his thumb over the tip of Ichigo's cock, pleased to find the tip wet with precome. Catching it on his thumb, he brought it to his mouth slowly. Ichigo watched his hand move, carefully, as if he'd just spotted a snake and wasn't quite sure yet if it was poisonous. Urahara sucked the liquid off of his thumb. "I like boys very much."

Ichigo made a very pleasing little breathy sound at that. Urahara traced the curve of his neck with his tongue, just to hear him make the sound again. He tasted like salt and pheromones and innocence -- his favorites.

"I like boys to come for me, Kurosaki-kun. How about you? Has a boy ever made you come? Has a boy ever given your cock a little kiss, perhaps?" Ichigo bucked against his hand suddenly, and Urahara grinned. "There, there. Patience. See? I'm not a cruel shopkeeper. I'll rub it a little. Just a little..." Ichigo had grown incredibly hot to the touch. "I like boys to come for me, you see, but not too quickly." 

Ichigo was shaking now, with shudders that Urahara could feel through the length of his body, and he knew, suddenly, that if he spoke again just then that his own voice would break. He had to calm down.

Ichigo evidently noticed the pause. He'd already shown himself surprisingly adept at attacking weak points. "Can-"

Urahara cut him off with a hiss. "Tsk. Didn't I say you shouldn't speak? Speaking would be very dangerous right now. Dangerous, indeed." He'd regained enough composure now to continue. In his hand, Ichigo was still pulsing, still shaking. He was so very close. And so very young.

So very close and so very, very young.

As much as he was enjoying this, it wouldn't do to torture the boy too much longer. He couldn't have him falling to his knees where he would be far, far too tempting. So Urahara abruptly sped up his motions.

"You are permitted to be noisy now, Kurosaki-kun."

That was all it took. Ichigo came with a pretty series of hitching breaths, and Urahara felt his own body reacting as Ichigo shuddered against him. He gritted his teeth against Ichigo's shoulder as sticky warmth trickled down over his hand.

Oh yes, he did like this. He did, he did.

Urahara caught Ichigo easily when his knees buckled.

Ichigo was still panting, but Urahara heard him say between breaths, "I damn well better have passed Test Four."

"Yes, yes, of course! Think nothing of it." Adjusting his hat, Urahara smiled brightly. "And I couldn't help but notice that you've used quite a bit of your spirit energy today, Kurosaki-kun. Perhaps you are hungry?"


End file.
